This is love, said Guen
by Eternal-Earth-Sailor
Summary: The job that i will hold is one without emotion so I have been sent to earth to experience emotion but what is love?
1. Prologue

My name is Guen, I have never known anything else. I am the protégée of Cosmos, the guardian of star seeds. When her time is ended as guardian, the serprien, the staff of power will come to me. I am the next Sailor Cosmos. My guardian has told me that I have to spent time on Earth, to experience emotion for once in my life. The guardianship of the cauldron is a job without emotion much like the guardianship of the time gates.

The other goal for my trip to Earth is to find my parents, who gave me up at an early age to Cosmos. I know that my father was royalty of the solar system, so maybe he and my mother are still alive after the betrayal of Beryl. I am to stay with the Princess Serena who is the ruler and holder of the silver crystal. She is the one who saved Cosmos from the power of Chaos and the one who can show me my humanity


	2. Is this love? Arcades and Family

'She looks like cosmos' I thought as I carried my suitcase thru to the park where I would meet the princesses. The future queen was sitting at a fountain full of children with four other girls watching the children play.

"Serena?" I asked as I approached,

"Yes? Oh you must be Guen, Cosmos said you would be coming," said Serena as she turned her attention to me. She was striking, so much like cosmos yet so different, I saw much of her mother in her.

"These are my friends, Lita, Rei, Ami and Mina," introduced Serena waving around in the general direction of the surrounding girls.

"Why don't we take your stuff to my house and then we'll show you around the neighborhood?" said Serena as she took the bag I was carrying and the tall one, Lita took the bag on wheels. As we walked to Serena's house, I notice that she never stopped talking, something Cosmos would never do. As she talked I looked around and watched the people, I saw children with their parents and young lovers sitting on benches. 'What does this love have that is so important?' I thought as we approached Serena's House. Serena's House was decent but I wished for my room back in the palace of light.

"You will sleep upstairs with Serena, honey" said her mother who seemed to think I was a member of the family since when I entered she yelled and said 'look how big my niece is!' As she hugged me, I froze looking over at Serena to help me. She shrugged and winked. 'Is this love?' I thought as Serena's mother started to fall on me. 'It doesn't feel like love' as I went upstairs with Serena and her gang, my eyes rested on a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who is this?" I asked as I petted the cat.

"I am Luna," said the cat straightening out and standing up.

'Ah, so this is the cat that learned to love a human' I thought as I scratched her head.

"We are honored to be able to have you with us," said Luna. "I hope that you will find your stay to be full of knowledge and understanding," I nodded to her and smiled thanking her with my eyes.

'At least one of these people will show me the logical side of this mess," I thought to myself as I started to unpack

Later on that day, Serena took me to the arcade. It was so loud and hectic. I had no idea of what I was getting myself into. I met Andrew, the owner of the arcade. He treated me with respect and for the first time I felt myself blush at his compliments. 'Is this love?' I asked myself. I had heard of things that preceded love, liking, and in the queen and kings case, teasing but it was still all new to me.


	3. So this is love, but where is my family?

My first night on earth, I couldn't sleep. I had had the notion that I would be able to find love quickly, that love was something that you found everywhere and in anything but yet I had not experienced the gripping sensation that I saw the queen feel when she met the king. I had really never thought that love was something that had to be worked at to find. As I sat in bed my thoughts drifted to my parents, why they had given me up so young, was it my duty as their daughter? Did all of the girls in my family become sailor cosmos? Was I alone?

What could I do to find my parents? For the next few days I wondered as I experience human emotion. Laughter and humour, what strange things. It seemed to follow Serena like a curse. She was always laughing and making other people laugh by her clumsiness. She had bought ice cream and was eating it when she tripped and fell into a fountain. I found myself laughing as she pulled herself out of the fountain. What a strange feeling! I felt like I was stretched from side to side but it didn't feel bad, it felt wonderful. As I experienced emotion with the queen and her court, I realized that I still had not found 2 emotions, love and sadness.

One day I was sitting with the girls when I saw a boy enter into the café. I felt as if my heart stopped and my legs couldn't support me. I felt my face go up in flames, and as he looked around the café and met my eyes I knew that he felt the same thing too. Time had seemingly stopped and all that was in the café was this boy and I. ' Who are you?' I thought to myself. I felt him answer me though I had not said anything. 'William' I heard in my head. I stood up and walked over to him, oblivious to anything else in the room, was there anyone else there? I couldn't see anyone but him, the rest of the café was a blur. We stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, in till he started to reach out his hand. When I touched his hand, I felt a charge serge through my body. I felt as if my body had had a electric current through it 'Yes' I said to myself. 'This is love'


	4. I am in love but I can't tell him this

William came over to me and took my hand. He pulled me off my seat and kissed me hard on my lips. "Yes, this is love," I thought as heat surged through my body from my head to my toes. Down in my stomach I felt a large burst of heat. "Oh yes, this is love," but suddenly it stopped as William pulled his lips away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Serena in a shrill voice as he led me back to the seat, my eyes still closed trying to save the feeling. "Kissing the girl of my dreams who I'm going to marry if you don't mind," He said. His voice was like music to my ears, it felt like every word he spoke gripped my heart making me want to hear his voice more and more. "Excuse me!" said Serena standing up, "You have no idea what you are talking about. You haven't even met her properly and you want to stand there, bold as a brass bell and say you want to marry her? Are you fuc.." "Serena stop it! I believe him. He's telling the truth." Said Mina quietly from the corner of the booth.

"Thank you, whoever you are. Come on you, we need to talk," said William as he took my hand and led me out of the restaurant. I let myself be pulled out as the girls watched, Serena hyperventilating. "Who, who are you?" I stammered as he led me to a bench in the park across the restaurant. "My name is William Taft, I'm 26 years old, an architecture major and am the heir to a multimillion dollar fortune stemming from the Indian black market and drugs," he said sitting me down. "And I am in love with you and want you to marry me as soon as possible." "Wait a second, I can't just jump into this. I don't even know what half the things you just said are. And there are other things that I need to do here before I leave." "Leave? You can't just leave! What do you need to find? Tell me and I will help you find it in anyway that I can," said William taking my hands and firmly holding them in my own. "I was given to my guardian as a baby and the only reason that I am here is to find my real parents so that I can return to my guardian and fulfill my duties," I said pulling away my hands and looking up to the sky.

William was clearly confused by my answer as he didn't talk for a while but I could feel his eyes searching my face for answers. "Well," He said finally. We will just have to find these parents of yours and then explain to your guardian that your duties have become null and void since you now have someone to marry you," I realized that I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't ruin the wonderful dream he had of him and me. "Let him dream for now, I will tell him later," I thought as I melted into his embrace again


End file.
